Didn't need to know
by GSRnutforever
Summary: I stole this challenge. Sorry. Moving on. Pn a night out with the team, Brass reveals how he lost his viginty while Sara helps Grissom lose his. AAAWWW! Grissom also recieves his FIRST EVER KISS!Sweet. Major GSR, possibly implied CWR. i cant really tell


--GSR

_Looky here, my first challenge. Okay I stole it, so shoot me. I'm borrowing them temporarily. Honest. ENJOY!!_

_These are the requirements (that I know of) Other challenges welcome. (theftbad)_

**--GSR  
--Grissom has never had sex  
--He has to admit it to one person, at least  
--Brass has to tell the story of how he lost his virginity**

It had been a _very_ long night. The entire night shift were gathered a small table in a bar on the strip drinking away after a particularly gruelling case involving teenager girls. Everyone was completely wasted. Well. Everyone but Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom. Greg was daggling from his chair, Warrick was supporting Catherine and Nick supporting him. The conversation they were involved in was beyond embarrassing, had they been sober.

"Come Jimmy. There are no secrets in this group. I wanna know about your first time."

"I think its time to go home Cath." Grissom suddenly seemed uninterested in learning more about his drunken companions. In fact, he looked kind of flustered. Brass, however, refused to listen and told his story. Grissom walked off.

"I believe it was my senior prom. I don't remember much about the dance, but let me tell you, it was one _hell_ of an after party." The entire room erupted with laughter, but Sara seemed more concerned about Grissom, watching as he downed his third beer in as many minutes. She left the table as Greg hit the floor, causing everyone to giggle hysterically.

"Hey Grissom, you okay?" He glanced for a second before staring back at his beer.

"Not really."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's kind of hard to listen to your friends talking about their first time when…you…never had one." Sara wanted to say more when the bartender came over.

"Sorry to break up the fun, but I'm closing up so I need y'all folks to leave."

"No worries Jeff. Pay you next time?"

"Sure. Just leave Greg at home next time."

With everyone now settled somewhere in Grissom's apartment, Sara wondered out on to the balcony where Grissom sat with a bottle of scotch.

"I know you hate personal stuff Griss, but why…"

"Am I still a virgin? Even you could figure that one out."

"Ah, your job." Grissom nodded.

"After my dad died, I guess the reality hit me. That I didn't want to be with anyone if all it did was break my heart. Guys picked on me, girls laughed at me, so in the end I just disappeared. Everywhere around me, people were falling in and out of love, kissing, hugging, and I was always the one left out. Look at me now. I'm nearly fifty years old; I've never had sex. Hell, I've never been kissed."

"Have you ever…fallen in love?"

"I honestly don't know." Silence. "This is stupid but…what's it like…you know…kissing someone?" Sara stared at him, puzzled by his question. He looked down, his face turning red. "I told you it was stupid."

"It's not stupid just…hard to describe."

"I guess I rate high on the lame scale huh?"

"Just because you're…inexperienced, doesn't make you lame."

"I have to tell you something and it isn't easy. I guess you could say that I like you and it had nothing to do with the lab." He looked across at her, diving deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "I just don't know what you see in me. Especially given that I'm a middle-aged ass, who is practically married to his work-"

Sara wanted to listen as the unaware love of her life rambled about his feelings for her, she _really_ did (and I mean _really_) but something in her snapped and the ability to remain still fell from the cliff (so to speak(AN I've never heard this before, but I hope it makes sense)), begging her to do the one she had wanted to do for so long, something she wanted him to experience first hand, _from her._ She took his head in her hands, pulling his lips gently to hers for his, and their, first kiss.

Grissom was at a loss. _What was he supposed to do?_ Some how instinct took over. His eyes closed, his lips pressing against hers with some slightly additional pressure. He could feel Sara's tongue slide across for entry. He followed what he thought was right and opened up, exploring places in her mouth he didn't know he could reach, his tongue occasionally flicking between the gap in her front teeth until they both remembered that they required oxygen.

Grissom still had his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open. _Could kissing really feel that good?_

"Wow. I see what you mean."

"What?"

"That is hard to describe."

"Are you sure you've never done that before?"

"That was one _hell_ of a first kiss." Sara couldn't help but giggle. _That really was his first kiss._

He didn't know why he did it, but he took Sara's hand and gently pulled to her to his bedroom, ready to feel her hand pull away. It never did.

Light swam through the gaps in the curtains. Grissom felt strange, but in an unfamiliar good way. Something was weighing down on his chest, his naked chest. _He never slept naked._ Last night flooded into his brain. Brown hair littered his flesh, an arm draped across his chest. It felt…he couldn't even describe it. Part of him was thankful for waiting so long. Sara Sidle, naked, in his arms.

Yep life was looking up.


End file.
